Resident Evil 5: Umbrella Rising
by C.Pope
Summary: The final chapter in the Resident Evil: The Other Suvivor Series It's been five years since the incident in Paris and Cody's new quest to find Sherry has brought him face to face with another horror.
1. Author Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well here we have it, the final chapter in my Resident Evil Trilogy. I first wanted to add the disclaimer that I know my story isn't action for action the way Resident Evil is. It's just a fanfic so people before you start to tell me about plot holes, please just take it for what it is. Finally, I've been working on this project simultaneously with my movie project which you can all check out on, http/www.NextEpisodeProductions.tk (Once it's up and fully running.) now having said that, this will probably be my last fanfic, I'm going to be pretty busy with pre-production of my movie and most everything else I write will most likely be original work, so you can still check me out on Fiction Press under the same pen name. Other than that I hope you enjoy the conclusion to my story, it's been a long time coming, and it's been a pretty great evolution in my writing, and story telling abilities. I went from Resident Evil 3: The Other Survivor, where my writing abilities were pretty minimal but I'd still say I managed to convey a good story. To Resident Evil: Still Dawn, where, thanks to Shiva Elf, the story context and my writing ability took new highs, to finally Umbrella Rising where I think I've evolved enough as a writer to convey an amazing story on my own. Anyway so this is it, I'd like to thank everyone whose read the previous stories, liked them, and reviewed them. And for those of you who are just discovering my work, I'd advise you to go back and read the other two fics before you read this one, it'll all make more sense. Thank you everyone, and enjoy!

Side note: This story is MY adaptation to Resident Evil 5, despite whatever storyline is used when it is released. Again this is just a fanfic, but is based around the trailer released of Resident Evil 5.


	2. Prologue

**Resident Evil 5: Umbrella Rising. **

**Prologue. **

_Six years ago I survived the horror of Raccoon City… A year later I survived the horror of another one of Umbrella's accidents, this time in an Underground lab in Paris… That's when I met her… I met the love of my life, a girl by the name of Sherry Birkin. A year later and we parted ways… I haven't seen her since. Umbrella collapsed and she disappeared, all traces lead to one man, Albert Wesker. It's been four years since I laid eyes on Sherry, but I've never stopped searching. Wesker is up to something, and he has Sherry. I got an anonymous tip that Wesker was running a secret facility located somewhere on a small Island city off the coast of Europe… So that's where my journey has taken me… I'm going to find her… _


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One.

_"I'm going alone." _The sound of his own voice echoed through his mind, as Cody sat behind the wheel of his jeep, driving along a dirt road. _"If he's there… So is she and I can't stop until I find her." _He remembered the last words he'd spoken to Jill right before he boarded the plane to Europe and took off. It'd been five years since the Paris incident, the last time he'd seen any real action. And here he was, at it again, this time driving towards a foreboding looking city, in search of the girl that'd been taken away from him so many years ago. He'd come fully prepared though, he had a large pouch on his left leg to hold ammo, held together by a tactical harness that attached to his other hip, and ran up his upper body. On his right leg was his holster, in it his gun, which at the moment was jamming into his side, making the already uncomfortable ride, even more uncomfortable. On his back was a sheath holding a large machete, and under each arm, at his sides where three additional clip holsters.

All in all he'd come very prepared. The shirt he was wearing was body hugging but state-of-the-art, it was microfiber andgave it incredible ventilation. Though he preferred black over blue.

Cody let the sea breeze brush against his face, a face that'd hardened, and aged since the last time he'd seen Sherry. He looked more grown up, but not too much more. He'd grown a little facial hair now, he had a little bit of a beard coming in, but it wasn't thick or anything yet.

"I wonder if she'll recognize me…" He thought as he watched the road, though deep down in his heart, he knew she would.

Cody killed the engine when he reached the gates of the city, he had no intention of driving in, he wanted to slip in through the shadows, he didn't want anyone – especially Wesker to know he was there.

Cody climbed out of the jeep, grabbing a pair of gray and black gloves off his passenger seat before shutting the door. He placed the gloves on the hood for a minute and wiped his sweaty hands on his gray combat pants before putting them on.

"I'm coming Sherry… Don't worry." Cody whispered to himself, as he stepped away from his Jeep and made his way into the city.

Cody made his way through a back alley that resembled something like China town in New York. Clothes wires over head, buildings close together, garbage everywhere, however, not a soul around.

_–CAW!–_

Cody nearly jumped out of his skin as he looked up and saw a bunch of birds taking flight against the bright sun, making it so all he could see where their shadows.

"Damn nerves… Okay Cody, just calm down…" He said to himself, as he continued down the alley. He noted how strange things where, there didn't seem like there was anyone around, and the place looked pretty trashed to him. Torn apart wheels, rusted barrels, broken wooden crates, and even beaten up abandoned cars lined the alley. It was all too weird.

"And we all know what happens when weird and Umbrella come out in the same sentence…" He thought, quickly doing his best to dismiss this as another Umbrella accident. "Umbrella collapsed five years ago, there has to be a completely rational explanation about what is going on here." He reasoned with himself.

Not taking any chances Cody drew his gun and stepped into another alley, this one had several rusted up sheets of aluminum acting as a make-shift roof. There was garbage everywhere just as everywhere else, and beams of light pierced down through openings in the roof.

The entire place seemed to be covered by some weird haze, a haze that made the derelict atmosphere of the place even more creepy.

Cody came out from the alleyway and found himself in an opening, a four-way kind of space that had another alley in front of him, and one on each side. Though the one in front of him looked like it'd be impossible to go through, considering it was filled with garbage.

"All right… Now where?" He asked himself.

He looked over his shoulder to the right, there was a dilapidated building over head, most of the windows broken out –

"What is wrong with this place?" He asked himself again, though his answer was closer than he could ever of imagined. Two shadows were cast on the ground behind him, and they were closer way before he ever heard their feet shuffling as they approached.

Cody swung around, shielding his eyes from the light as he pointed his gun directly in front of him. The sun was set in the middle of the alley casting a bright light that swallowed up the features of the people behind him, but there silhouettes where clear –

Hunched over, ragged clothing, stumbling –

Just like zombies.

Cody instantly kept his gun on them, backing up as they began to approach.

"Identify yourselves!" Cody shouted, "I'm going to shoot unless you identify yourselves!" He continued, but they just slowly moved toward him, and that's when he heard it –

"Unnh.." It was the same single minded death cry that'd he'd first heard in Raccoon, then in Paris, a cry that had come to haunt his dreams.

_**BOOM!**_

Cody fired once, the bullet splitting right into the bullet of the one closest to him, dropping it straight to the ground. Now something he'd never seen happen before started to happen, the zombies started to move, fast –

They broke into a full sprint, letting out an Ungodly cry of rage that sent shivers down his spine.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **

Cody fired. Each bullet found it's mark against the zombie's foreheads, splitting them open and sending their visceral contents spewing against the brick walls of the alley.

There were still two left, and they were coming like an unstoppable juggernaut of evil.

Cody stepped back, firing again, another zombie hit the floor but now the final was closer, much closer than he'd like –

He saw it, its' sun baked putrid skin, blood stained mouth, and rotted eye sockets.

Though this zombie had a very different feature than any other, it's eyes were glowing, glowing bright red. And that's when it sprang at him –

Cody dropped back and drove his feet into it's chest, pushing up and sending it flying over him and crashing into the ground behind him. As quickly as possible he popped up, pulling his gun in front of him and putting a single shot right into the back of it's head, putting it down for good.

"What the Hell…" Cody asked himself, looking down at the rotted human body that was at his feet. His bad feeling had come was right, there'd been yet another incident…

_**Once again you have entered the world of survival horror… Good luck. **_

Cody had set up a little base on top of one of the buildings, he'd then made sure every single way up was destroyed so that no little surprises could come when he wasn't expecting it.

From what he could see zombies were everywhere, it was just like in Raccoon, they moved in packs all up and down the alleys, and bunched together in giant armies on the main streets.

"Does anyone copy?" Cody said into his small radio, maybe just maybe there were some survivors on this island, someone who could tell him what the Hell was going on, though he got absolutely nothing.

From what it looked like the T-Virus or some variant of it was running wild through the City. He thought some variant of it because these weren't your normal everyday T-Virus infected zombies… No, these were worse. For one they could run, jump, and had much more strength than the ones he'd encountered before. On top of that they were definitely more vicious than the ones before.

Cody stared off into the distance, watching as the army of zombies moved along the streets. He didn't know what he was going to do now, but the one thing he knew was that this was going to be his greatest challenge yet.


End file.
